Paradise
by Pageofswords23
Summary: A short story of Malik and Altair and their journey from adolescence to manhood. Not yaoi fanfic!


**_Alamut 1184_**

A light tapping came from the door leading into Malik and Altair's room. Before they could answer for the guest to come in the door opened and their fidai teacher, As'ad al Daleel entered. He leaned on a nearby pillar and, crossing his arms, watched as the two youths dressed in their formal novice robes.

"Are you both about ready to go?" he questioned, a mischievous grin forming on his lips.

"Yes master," Malik replied, "but I do wish you would tell us where we are going tonight."

As'ad raised his hand laughing and turned to leave, "And what? Calm your nerves by spoiling the surprise? No, you can wait a bit longer, little brothers. I will meet you downstairs."

The door closed and the two novices continued to dress. Malik finished dressing first and sat upon his bed. He watched Altair finishing up on his own attire when his curiosity got the better of him.

"What do you think they have in store for us?" he asked, both partially intrigued and nervous.

Altair shrugged and buckled his belt around his waist, "Who knows. I've given up guessing." He sat on his own bed and began putting his boots on, "This whole place is a mystery".

Everything about him and Malik going to Alamut had been one confusing surprise after another. Almost a year ago their master, Al Mualim, had called them in his study with a bizarre order. He told them that the spirit of his old friend Hasan II, former ruler of Alamut, had come to him in the guise of a green bird and requested that he send Malik and Altair to fully train at Alamut to become master assassins. They were to leave immediately as their arrival was already anticipated by the new master, Muhammad II. Altair could still hear his master's last words to him and Malik.

"You leave Masyaf as novices," Al Mualim's voice echoed off of the canyon walls. "But you will return as master assassins…..or not at all."

Both he and Malik knew that this did not simply mean leaving the assassin order. No, if they could not come back as master assassins, then it would mean that they would have to die in the process of trying.

The journey to Alamut had been long and harsh. The searing heat of the desert, lack of water, restless nights and run-ins with local Saracens were the least of their troubles. But finally, after many months, they arrived to the great fortress of Alamut. Altair and Malik were relieved to arrive but soon found that life at the castle would be harsher than their crossing of the desert to get to there.

Right away they were stripped of their meager possessions and sent up to what would be their quarters. They no longer than entered the room when a giant of a man entered and threw two sets of shoddy novice clothing to them. He ordered them to put the new outfits on and meet him downstairs with the other novices. Their nightmare had begun.

Grueling exercises went from right before sunrise until after the moon had risen in the sky. They were deprived of sleep and would be awoken at every hour of the night for more training at their instructors request. They were given as little food as possible and the only time they bathed was when they were required some menial task by the river. The only time they seemed to stop and rest was for daily prayers.

After many horrific months of this, their training took a turn. They began educational lessons with the rafiqs in foreign languages, religions and overall mysteries of the world around them, past and present. Most importantly those deemed worthy were given to master assassins to hone their skills in swordplay, pick pocketing, interrogation, eavesdropping, knife throwing, blending in, escape, hiding and, most importantly, the art of assassination.

Altair and Malik were given to As'ad al Daleel and, although only around ten years older than they, was considered one of Alamut's finest fidais. While most of the other masters treated their pupils harshly by intimidation, physical and mental abuse, and regular beatings, As'ad took them under his wing as what he called his 'little brothers'.

This was not to say he was not merciless on them. No, he expected no less than perfect and took every chance he could to embarrass them in front of not only the other novices but the high ranking assassins and dais as well. Pushing them to their most frustrating level of mental and physical capabilities was a game to him and he relished in it like an older sibling harassing his younger kin.

At one point in time, Altair and Malik had been walking by the cliffs when high above them the voice of their master called out from an open piece of land on the mountain side. He was with three other master assassins which were relaxing on the ground.

As'ad ordered them to each grab a bucket. Altair was to fill his with water and Malik his with fruit. The masters had been climbing all day and required food and water. Both novices did as they were told and started to climb the steep cliff. Altair reached the top first and put his bucket down. No sooner had he pulled himself over the edge when he felt warm water pouring around his aching body. He looked up at his master who had one foot on the bucket.

"Oops." As'ad innocently said, a mischievous smirk on his face. "How clumsy of me. I guess you'll have to go back down and get another bucket full for us."

The other masters snickered as Altair climbed back down. A few minutes later he heard the falling of Malik's fruit down the mountain side and the laughter of the group above them. As'ad made the two novices do that exercise two more times, with varied excuses, before he finally let them collapse at his feet. Although the task had been hard, at least As'ad let them drink the water and eat. The other masters would have sent their pupils back down with nothing more than a slap on the head and a condescending quip.

Today, however, had been different. Both Malik and Altair had slept right into the afternoon. The only reason they had awoken was because As'ad had come into their room banging two metal shields together over their heads. The novices jumped right out of their skin and stared right into the glaring eyes of their irate teacher. In a moment of panic each novice swiftly threw on their clothes, Malik putting his pants on over his weapons belt and Altair putting his tunic on backwards which caused his hood to cover his face.

As'ad threw the shields to the ground and marched over to the two young novices. Grabbing them by their tunics, he lifted them off of the ground to stare at them right in the face. His eyes burned with the fury of hell.

"Why weren't you awake for morning exercises?" he spat at them. "Do you like making a mockery of me in front of the other masters? Little sleepy girls and their nursemaid, that is what they are saying! They are calling me, your master, a _nursemaid_! So tell me, princesses, did you enjoy your sweet slumber?"

Altair and Malik stared at their master in shock. They had never seen him so angry before and physically shook with fear. They dared not lie to him, for whatever punishment he had for them would be multiplied with their deception.

"Ye…yes master." they final mumbled out.

As'ad brought their faces closer. First he glared at Altair then Malik. When both novices felt as though they were about to lose control of their bladders a twinkle came from their master's eye and he laughed loudly.

"Good!" As'ad said, letting go of both novices and slapping them on the back. "Today is your lucky day! For all of your hard work and dedication the Master of Alamut has decided to reward you with a special gift!"

Altair and Malik looked at each other in disbelief and let out a relieved sigh. As'ad beckoned them to follow him out of the room and down to the dining hall. A meal had been prepared for them and they ate heartily. Once the meal was finished they were taken to the bath house where they washed themselves and soothed their aching muscles in the cooling waters. Their bath done, they returned to their room to find two sets of formal novice robes and two brand new hidden blades, one on each bed. A note from As'ad instructed them to put the new robes on but leave all of their weapons behind. He then wrote that he would be back shortly to take them to their surprise.

"Altair!" Malik yelled, taking him from his daze. "Do you think we are going to meet the Master of Alamut? Perhaps today is the day we become fully initiated!"

"Unlikely." Altair scoffed, rising to his feet and checking his bracers. "I'm sure it won't be as pleasant as As'ad is making it out to be. Come on, lets go find out."

The sun had begun to set as the three of them exited Alamut. Horses were waiting for them and As'ad told them that they would be taking a short journey. Two guards came up to Malik and Altair binding their hands to their saddles and blindfolding them. The guards then helped them on their steeds and handed the reigns to As'ad.

The trip was uneventful yet curious. As'ad led the novices horses through twists and turns that seemed like a never ending maze. Altair and Malik took notice of the sound of a rushing water and the swaying of what they assumed was a wooden bridge. With the sound of the river slowly fading the group came to an abrupt halt. As'ad dismounted and walked over to the two novices.

Taking a blade he cut through their bindings. "Take off your blindfolds and dismount. We have arrived at our destination. Your gift from the Master awaits."

Altair and Malik did as they were told and could not believe the sight in front of them. Winding stone stairs led up to what could only be described as a castle out of a dream. Though only about 1/3 the size of Alamut, the square structure, carved right out of the surrounding mountain, was a solid structure and magnificent to behold.

As'ad beckoned for the two awestruck novices to follow him up the stair path to main gate leading into the grand palace. When they had reached the top, their master handed over his knife to one of four guards on the ground and ordered them to open the gate. The massive wooden doors swung open and the three travelers entered.

If Altair and Malik and been amazed with outside of the structure what they saw within truly took their breath away. Upon entering, the first thing that caught the novices' eyes was a large silver fountain of a goddess dressed in nothing but a sash around her most delicate of areas. She held a jug out which, instead of water, freely poured wine into the pool surrounding her feet. The floors were made of sleek marble, as were the pillars which were trimmed in gold. Most of the walls were covered in ataurique and exquisite tapestries hung from the balconies above them.

To the right of them a large open dining room and lounge could be found. Succulent exotic foods and wines were served to the men attending there by some of the most beautiful women the novices had ever seen. Behind the dinner guests, other men lounged on feathered pillows smoking herbal fruits from colorful glass ghalyuns. To the left of the open room a large Turkish bath was located. Men were relaxing and soothing their tired muscles in the fragrant azure waters while sipping wine and having their backs rubbed by more beautiful women.

To either side of the entrance marble stairs with ivory railing went up to the second floor which overlooked the court below. Wooden doors lined the walls and women could been seen escorting men into them. Rafiqs, assassins and dais could all be seen walking about without a care in the world. Giggles echoed through the great hall and a sense of immense pleasure could be felt in the air.

"Great Allah!" Malik gasped. "What _is_ this place?"

As'ad crossed his arms in triumph and addressed the young novices. "This, my little brothers, is paradise. Come, the best part is yet to be seen!"

Altair and Malik followed their master through the hall to the back, outside and down the stairs to a great charh bagh. Fruit trees dotted the land and the most colorful exotic plants the novices had ever seen grew wild around them. To either side of them, balconies jutted out of the palace walls; ivy and red roses creeping down from them.

Where the gardens ended a marble railing overlooked the rushing river below. Two large in-ground marble pools were located at either end of the gardens next to the railing. Men relaxed as unclothed woman climbed in next to them, washing their bodies and playfully splashing them. As'ad saw the two novices staring at the splendor of the garden and laughed.

"Come, sit down." he signaled to Altair and Malik.

The three men sat upon a large rug full of beautifully soft pillows. Fully filled wine goblets rested on a table in front of them and they each took a glass. Only then did the novices take notice of all the woman surrounding them. Beautiful young maidens, some of which the two had never seen anything like before, scuttled here and there serving their male guests. They were adorned in the finest colorful silks and radiant jewels hung from their necks and arms. Some plucked fruit from the trees, feeding them to the men, while others served wine and snuggled up to their respectful guests.

"Those are the houri." As'ad told them pointing to the women. "They are here to fulfill your every want and desire. Your wish is their command. You can have any one of them you so choose. Ah, except that one."

Altair and Malik looked to the woman their master was pointing at. A young thing, no more than 16, stood filling wine glasses for the other houri to take to their male companions. She looked up as if she had heard them talking about her and, blushing, smiled softly at As'ad. He blew her a kiss and she sheepishly looked away.

"Minha, my betrothed." As'ad said letting out a loving sigh. "A gift from the Master to me. A lovely catch, untouched by all except me. Soon she will bear my child."

The novices watched as their master drifted off into a world of his own, thinking only of the pleasures of his Minha. They both turned back to peek at the girl, noticing a slight bump in her belly. Altair and Malik looked at each other, the same question in their eyes. Finally, Altair mustered up the courage to ask what they both were thinking.

"Master." "he barely whispered out. "I do not mean to insult you or disrespect your betrothed but how can you be sure that she has never been touched or even if the child is yours?"

As'ad opened one eye and looked at them. He laughed and sat up on his elbows and addressed the issue at hand.

"No no, I am not insulted." he said smiling. "With all you have seen here I can gather why such a thought would enter your minds. You see, she is not a houri but a handmaiden to the Master's chosen one. Every now and again she is permitted to leave her mistress and venture down to the gardens. Here she assists Fadia, the houris' matron leader, with whatever menial tasks she asks of her."

"So how did you end up getting her?" Malik innocently asked.

"Ah," laughed As'ad. "You see, a while back the Master's chosen one was kidnapped, along with her handmaidens, from her father's house. I and three other assassins were sent to find them and bring them to Alamut. After many days of hunting them we finally came upon their camp. We took the girls and killed their captors. That is when I saw Minha for the first time and fell in love. When we returned to Alamut the Master was so pleased with us he said we could have any one wish we so desired. When it was my turn, I asked for Minha as my bride to which he consented. From that day forward she was to be only for my hands."

"Aren't you afraid of leaving her a widow and your child fatherless?" Malik asked, concern in his voice.

As'ad shook his head, "No, because I also struck up a deal with the Master. In three years time, and this stays between us, I will travel to Damascus and become an informer working for your Master. So as long as I can stay alive that long, things will be fine. Who knows? By then I might even be helping you both out with valuable information for your assassination missions!"

"I thought I heard your lecherous voice piercing the night air." a husky feminine voice kidded. "You had better not even _think_ about spreading your demon seed around lest you face the wrath of Fadia for shaming Minha!"

The three of them looked up to see a dazzling beauty, who was about As'ad's age, standing above them. Her skin was medium chocolate in coloring and brown wavy hair came down to her shoulders. She was dressed in an emerald colored silken skirt and bandeau, both trimmed in gold. Her dark midnight eyes looked down at them with a bit of mischief.

As'ad let out a loud laugh and feigned innocence. "I would never think of doing a thing like that! Minha is the only one who will ever get the joy of my companionship. I am only here to relax and show my little brothers a good time."

"And who are these two baby faced youths of yours?" she asked, a hint of curiosity and interest in her voice.

"Ah, how very rude of me." he said clearing his throat as if a great announcement were to come. "I present to you my students, Altair and Malik. The two finest novices Alamut has seen since…well…me!"

The woman rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to the two novices, bowing. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Isra, houri of all earthly and heavenly pleasures."

Altair nodded a greeting and then went about paying more attention to his goblet of wine. Malik, on the other hand, could not stop staring at the exotic beauty. He sucked in his breath and held it, for fear he might burst out of his skin. Isra, being dismissed by Altair, turned her full attention to Malik.

"And which one might you be?" Isra asked, a coy smile graced her full, plump lips.

"M…M…Malik." he stuttered out, adverting from her hypnotic gaze. "Malik Al-Sayr."

"Ohhh The sword king" Isra cooed. She straddled him and plopped herself upon his lap. "Does your name precede you?"

Malik stared at her wide eyed, mouth hanging open with no audible sound. She began stroking his cheek trying to calm his nerves but he only tensed more. As'ad, holding back a chuckle, nudged Altair and signaled him to watch silently at what was about to transpire.

"A brave assassin like yourself is not afraid of me, are you?" Isra teased.

Taking Malik's hand in her own she placed it softly on her cheek. She turned her head slightly and planted soft kisses on his fingertips. Guiding his hand down to her ample bosom, she felt his breath quicken and body tremble. She slid his hand down further yet across the soft skin of her tight belly. She laughed lightly before finally plunging his hand down into her skirt where he felt the warm delight of her most delicate area. Malik's entire body became rigid with the feeling of this unknown wonder and he let out a shocked gasp.

"See?" Isra whispered warmly in his ear while nibbling the lobe. "I am not so scary after all. Come little one, let me make a man of you."

The houri rose to her feet and pulled Malik up with her. Grasping his hand firmly, she walked with him back into the grand palace. Malik glanced back at his companions with a look of sheer delight mixed with horrible fear. As'ad and Altair raised their wine goblets up, toasting him, and watched as he disappeared with Isra. Once out or ear and eye shot, the two men howled with laughter.

"I do hope he'll be alright." Altair snickered, wiping tears from his eyes. "I don't think Malik has talked to woman, other than say his mother, let alone _touched_ one!"

As'ad doubled over laughing. "He'll be fine, I'm sure. She will take very good care of our little friend, _very_ good care indeed. Granted, he might not be worth anything for a few days after, but he'll be fine. Ah, but enough about Malik, have you seen anyone who takes your fancy?"

Altair shrugged and looked around the gardens. Sure, he saw many desirable women who he knew any man would feel honored to have spent the night with but none seemed what he wanted. As'ad droned on and on about this houri and that houri's virtues and he tuned his master out. Altair's eyes crawled up the hanging roses when he caught a glimpse of the curtains being drawn back and a girl, only a few years younger than himself, stepped out on the balcony.

She was the most beautiful girl Altair had ever laid eyes on. Her skin was caramel in coloring and smooth as silk. She had almond shaped eyes which sparkled like a clear starry sky. Her jet black hair was pulled up on the sides into a neat bun fastened by some loosely braided locks. The rest of her hair fell freely down to the mid of her back and flowed through the breeze like rose petals in the wind.

Like the other girls she was dressed in the purest of silk, only in red. A white sheer robe covered her, yet only her most private of areas were the only places not visible. Gold and jewels of crimson graced her arms, legs, neck and ears. She almost seemed to float like a angel over to the balcony railing and looked musingly into the gardens. Resting her elbows on the railing, she gave out a sigh and a look of loneliness and longing graced her face.

As'ad noticed Altair's gaze and scolded him, "Oh no, don't even think about that one. She is off limits to everyone."

"She's beautiful." Altair murmured, not taking his eyes off of her. "Who is she?"

"Adah." As'ad replied. "The Master's chosen one. His little chalice of life he calls her. He'll kill you for just _thinking_ about her, no matter how good of an assassin you are. Best for you to forget about her."

Altair could not break his gaze away from beauty. It was if some sorceress had cast a spell over his heart. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes could not be adverted. Suddenly, he saw a man in his mid thirties come up behind her and lovingly rub the upper part of her arms. He was dressed in a fine black robe and had an air of authority and respect.

"Better stop staring." As'ad said sing-song like. "Lest the Master catch you ogling his beloved prize."

"_That_ is the Master of Alamut?" Altair asked feeling disgusted. "What a horrible thought! Him delighting in her virtues…he's old enough to be her father!"

As'ad laughed, "As far as Minha has told me he has done no such thing. It has been decreed that Adah shall not know our Master until she is twenty-one years of age. I don't really know why this is but the Master is adamant about it. Until that time she is not permitted to mingle with any others, except her handmaidens, and is confined to special areas of Alamut."

Altair watched as Adah and the Master walked back into her chambers. Suddenly Adah looked down and caught Altair's eyes. He smiled at her cockily and leaned back on the pillows. He saw her huff at him and, turning her nose up in a prudish fashion, stomped into her room. Altair suppressed a slight snicker as he watched the pompous princess of Alamut retire for the night.

"Now look at her." As'ad said, pointing to another houri. "Isn't she a mysterious beauty? Never in your life have you seen a girl quite like her!"

Altair looked where his master was pointing. A girl of no more than 16 stood sheepishly against a pillar, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. She had porcelain skin and doe eyes the brightest color of blue Altair had ever seen. Her curly blonde hair was pulled up in to two pigtails, each held in place by a purple and white orchid. Like Isra, she wore a long silk skirt and bandeau but in a deep purple.

"I've seen women like her at the ports of Acre." Altair stated. "Only their skin has been weathered by the sun and they wear tattered clothes. Many of them are filthy and have a foul odor."

"Then you are in luck, my friend!" As'ad said nudging him. "She is neither filthy nor smells of foul odors. In fact, she has just come to us recently and I was told by Minha that tonight is her first time in the garden. Think of it, little brother, you can be the first one to taste of her heavenly delights!"

Before Altair could protest, As'ad had called out to the girl and beckoned her to come where they were seated. She meekly walked over to them, head bowed, and kneeled before them. She mustered out a small greeting and blushed when she caught Altair's eyes.

"Tell me little one, what is your name?" As'ad asked.

"Safa." she replied clutching her skirt nervously.

"Safa, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl!" As'ad praised. "This is my little brother Altair. He is the most gifted of all the novices in Alamut and will one day no doubt be the best assassin Masyaf will ever have. Do you think that you could possibly entertain him for a bit? I'm afraid the wine has gone to my head, I'm sleepy and won't be the best company. I would be most grateful."

Safa nodded in understanding and rose to her feet. She walked over to Altair and offered her hand to him. He breathed out a sigh and, letting her take his hand in hers, stood up. When her back was turned, Altair shot his master a dirty look but all As'ad did was smirk and snicker at the novice.

The petite houri led Altair back to the grand palace and up the flight of stairs to the second floor. They walked a bit more and stopped at the fourth door in the hall. Safa opened the heavy wooden door and motioned for Altair to enter. As he walked in he saw her eyes looking him up and down. She blushed and a gentle smile spread across her crimson lips.

When both had entered the room and Safa closed the door Altair took notice of the lavishly decorated room. To the left of him was an ornate rug covered by soft silk down pillows in every shade of purple. In the center right of the room a table decorated with stained purple glass stood. On it was a full wine jug, two goblets and a silver plate full of every fruit imaginable. The back far wall had a large wood bed which was covered in a sheer canopy of purple netting. The sheets were made of pure satin as were the gold trimmed pillows. Like the rest of the décor, they were also purple in color. Along all the walls, candles flickered brightly and their flames danced like spirits.

Safa motioned for Altair to sit down on the pillows. "Would you like wine, master?"

"No, thank you." Altair said, sitting down on the plush pillows. "And please, call me Altair."

Safa giggled sheepishly, smitten by the young man. She kneeled before him and moved close to his body. Pushing his hood back, she ran her fingers through his smooth black hair and down his neck. She pressed closer straddling him and, wrapping her arms around him, began to kiss below his ear to his exposed neck. Altair, biting his lip, felt his flesh flush as a strange tingle moved throughout his body.

Safa moved back a bit and, releasing her mouth from his tan skin, slid her hands down his arms to grasp his sweating palms. She raised his hands to each one of her shoulder blades and slid them down her arms, having him drop the straps from her bandeau. She let his hands rest in her lap as she reached around her backside to release the clasp that held her bandeau together.

Suddenly, in a swift motion, Altair grabbed her by the waist and held her to his tight, aching body. She felt his heart beat fast next to her bosom and a shudder ran through her. Safa let out a slight mew of pleasure as she felt the handsome novice slid his hand up her back to grasp hers. Altair buried his face in her neck breathing in her sweet scent.

"That won't be necessary." he whispered, his warm, heavy breath caressing her ear.

Altair squeezed tightly on her slender hands and brought them forward, setting them in her lap. He rested his forehead on hers and slowly pulled the straps of her bandeau back on her shoulders. Lifting her gently, he moved her away from him and sat her on the ground. Altair fell back on the pillows and, letting out a breathy moan, tried to calm his desire.

Safa looked at him confused. After a few moments, Altair turned his head to look at her and noticed her shaking. Her lips began to quiver and tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. Crumpling into a little ball, she bowed before him.

"My virtue and body are not pleasing to you." she sobbed. "I truly am not beautiful enough for one as exalted as you. I have failed to stir lust in your heart for me. Please, my master, _please_ forgive me!"

Altair sat up and sighed. He moved over to the anguished girl and kneeled before her. Taking her chin in his hand he raised her face to his. He looked deep into her bright blue eyes now tinged in red. Gently taking her head in his strong palms, he slowly wiped away the falling tears with his thumbs.

"Don't say such things." Altair cooed, smiling softly at her. "You are a beautiful houri and any man who would get to lay with you and know your virtues should feel honored indeed."

Safa looked deep into his eyes. "Then what is it that stops you from having me?"

"You are not meant for me." he said, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I have given my heart to another and, although she has yet to realize it, it belongs to only her. That being said, how could I shame you by taking your body while I think of another in your place?"

"I understand." Safa said taking his hands in hers and smiling. "Thank you master. I will leave now and let you relax in peace. It has been a great privilege to have spent what little time I had with you."

Safa got up to leave but Altair held on to her tight. Pulling her close he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her firmly. He laid his head upon hers and stroked her soft pigtails.

"You will do no such thing." Altair said. "If you were to leave my company your matron houri would think that you have displeased me and punish you severely. I can not bear the thought of you being disciplined for my actions. You will sleep in the bed and I on the floor of pillows. Then, in the morning, we shall part ways."

"Are you sure, master?" Safa asked.

Altair leaned in and planted a deep kiss upon her lips. "I am sure. And I told you to call me Altair. I am but a simple novice, not your master."

Safa smiled and lingered for a moment to gaze into his deep, sincere eyes. She rose to her feet and walked over to the bed. Turning the blankets back, she stopped to take one last look at the handsome young man before she slept. Altair had already laid down on the pillows and was rubbing his eyes both in sleepiness and sexual frustration. In his head he silently cursed himself for letting such a delicious beauty slip through his fingers. How he would have loved to take in the delights of her chaste body. But he knew the regret and loathing he would feel in the morning for using such an innocent girl would be much worse than the aching he felt in his manhood.

"Altair." Safa whispered. "You truly _are_ a great man."

Altair laughed. "Just don't let that secret out. I have a reputation to uphold!"

Safa climbed into bed smiling, "Good night, Altair."

Altair sat on his bed, sharpening and admiring his new hidden blade. He had woken up early and, after eating a light breakfast with Safa, returned to Alamut. Guards had escorted him back since his master had returned home the previous night. They blindfolded the novice but not well enough as he could peek out. He grinned to himself, keeping track of every twist and turn in case he wished to sneak back some time.

It was mid afternoon and Malik had still not arrived back from the gardens yet. Altair's ears pricked up as he heard the door open to the novices room. He looked up and saw Malik, with bloodshot eyes and still in his now wrinkled clothes from the night before, enter and slowly shut the door behind him. He limped over to his bed and, letting out a loud grunt, belly flopped onto it burying his face in the pillows. Altair snickered and went back to sharpening his new blade.

"Rough night Malik?" he asked, not looking at him.

"You could say that." Malik groaned. "I think I did the duty of fifty men last night. Not to say I didn't enjoy myself, Allah knows I did, but I don't think I will be partaking in that particular activity again for a _looong_ time."

Altair shook his head and laughed quietly. He continued about his work while his exhausted companion lay motionless on his bed. Malik turned on his side to face Altair and sat up on one elbow.

"And how was your night?" Malik asked.

"Good." Altair curtly answered.

"Did you find a houri to your liking?" Malik pressed.

"Something like that." Altair stated.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"No, nothing happened"

Malik sat for a moment looking quizzically at his friend. He watched Altair busily sharpening his new blade. Malik scratched his head in confusion and let out an almost inaudible perplexed hum. He rolled over onto his back and lifted his arm above his head. Suddenly he started to chuckle with what he thought was the great answer to Altair's predicament.

"_Ooohhh_, I see now." Malik poked fun at him.

Altair threw his sharpening flint at him, barely missing his head. Grumbling, Altair got up from his bed and retrieved the flint and walked over to the window sill. Sitting on the ledge he began sharpening his blade again.

"It's not like that, Malik." Altair angrily retorted at his friends insinuated insult to his manhood. "She just wasn't the one for me."

"Whatever you say, lover boy." Malik laughed rolling onto his side and pulling the beds covers around him. "I'm going to sleep."

Within minutes Altair heard soft snores coming from Malik. He put his hidden blade down and looked out his window to the courtyard below. Tilting his head back against the cool stone wall he let his mind drift back to the lovely princess of Alamut. He let out a content sigh and smiled.

"_Adah_." he whispered.


End file.
